Two Wrongs Make A Right
by ScHeMe.2.DeFrAuD
Summary: Bellas been beaten,molested and abused all her life but she doesnt remember any of it.She has no memories of her human life and she only remembers Jacob.When Edward comes into her life through her older sister Amanda,Bella begins to have flashbacks again.
1. Beginnings

Authors Note: Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Beginnings

_"For every beginning there is an ending, with every ending there is a new beginning"_

I lay in my bed but I wasn't asleep. I couldn't. (Literally) Rolling over I cracked my eyes open to squint at my alarm clock. My vision was real good, almost too good. The numbers on my clock were blinking an annoyingly bright neon red color. It was eleven forty three and I was bored out of my mind. I jumped out of bed and stood in one swift motion to head into the bathroom to shower. The scalding water that would have burnt a normal human being felt wonderful flowing down my ice-cold skin. I tried to think, but I could never remember it all. The only thing I know for fact is that both my biological parents were dead. Frustrated I spun around and slammed the water nozel back into the off position and jumped out of the shower only to come face to face with my reflection. Looking in the mirror was hell for me. Other people normal or not saw a gorgeous teenage girl. Dark almost pitch black hair, turquoise colored eyes and pale skin. They would see a girl with long legs, nice curves, and the perfect smile. All I saw was a pathetic young girl. She had crazy eyes, erratic breathing. She was looking rather green and kept glancing around, looking for something. She was lost and alone and she knew it too. This was my last memory of myself. Then, id had mahogany colored hair that hung in loose curls down past my shoulders, brown eyes, and a stick figure. I was a real plain Jane. I punched the mirror and heard it shatter into a million pieces around me. Not feeling the pain because there was no pain feel, my skin was like granite. I growled at the spot where the mirror has once been, but it came out as more of a strangled snarl of sadness. I snatched a towel out of the rack by the door where Marie always put my clean towels. No, Marie was not a maid. She was my mother. Well, my second mother. She married Jackson just before I was "born." I try to show them as much respect as I can; I am ETERNALLY grateful that he found me otherwise I would have been dead right now…well as dead as I could be considering the circumstances. Thinking of my surrogate parents calmed me. It helped me remember that I was no longer on my own. I had sweet compassionate parents and a crazy cool adoptive brother. I also have an adoptive sister, though I couldn't tell you much about her, she was relatively new to our family. I walked into my closet and pulled out a quarter sleeved dark blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I straightened my newly cut hair. I now had side swept bangs and layers, but it still hung down to at least my lower back. I put on black eyeliner to make my eyes "pop" and clear lip gloss. On my way out I rummaged through my shoe basket for my plain dark blue ballet flats. I grabbed my gray zippered hoodie off the hook behind the door, snatched up my phone, a silver black berry my purple ipod an some money from my bedside table, switched off my light and closed my door. Coming down the stairs I called out in a voice slightly quieter than speaking,

"I'm going out, mom! Dad can I use the Lexus?"

"Have fun sweety; your father says go ahead and take it!" She replies. I walked into the garage, towards our black Lexus and found Kev waiting in the passenger seat. Kevin has pitch black hair and he used to have green eyes, now there the golden color we vegetarians usual attain. He was two years older than me when he changed, so he's still older than me by two years. We were all turned and we haven't changed at all since we were. Changed into vampires. Yep! You heard right. Vamps! Everything about us is designed to draw in our prey, the humans. Were devastatingly beautiful, our voices sound musical, our breath is on permanent mint, and we smell amazing. In addition to the characteristics that the humans can pick out about us, we have awesome hearing, sight, smell, and speed. The speeds we can reach are totally exhilarating. But there is always a flip side; a quarter, heads and tales; a court case, defendant and accuser. In this case, we have all these awesome character traits, but we also crave blood. Human blood. My family and I have learned to harness our bloodlust, so our control is near perfect around humans. Mine is pretty easy to control the smell of human blood for me is a total turn off, I have no idea why but animal blood just smells so much better. Which is good for me, it quenches my thirst almost completely but it's not so great for the rest of my family who crave human blood like humans crave pineapple pizza. The animal blood just doesn't do it for them; they always have a burn in the back of their throats that they have to deal with. The fact that we drink animal blood keeps our eye color from becoming the vivid crimson your average vampire obtains. Instead our eyes become a honey soft golden color. Rare vampires, vegetarian or otherwise, have special abilities, we'll say. I'm a hypnotist, basically. I can make you do what ever I want you to, even if you don't want to. I also have "a subtle seductivity" as Jackson would say; I can persuade you to do what I want if I didn't want to force you. I do it all the time, though most times I don't even realize it. After my change my eyes turned this weird turquoise color. Their not blue, but their not green either, you know? Jackson insists it's because of my ability, but I think it's just because I am a freak. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, which is a nickname I prefer, for short. I know, I know, who would name their kid beautiful swan? But I think my mother was a little eccentric, she must have been. I'm seventeen and the youngest in my little family. Kevin, my brother is nineteen and his girlfriend, my adoptive sister is my oldest sibling at twenty and both mom and dad are twenty-seven. I don't really talk to Amanda. She's kind of jealous that I will always have a strongest bond with Kevin because i'm the one that found him and helped him through his newborn years.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my expression puzzled.

"I'm going with you. I don't like all those nasty hormonal teenage boys looking at my sister like a peace of meat" Did I mention that he's over protective. Just a tad.

"Oh, Jesus, Kevin, its not like I cant handle myself." I sighed exasperated. He knew that so why he decided he would go with me everywhere I try to go alone, I don't know.

"I know… but I don't like guys staring at my little sister like they'd like to just…ugh" he said quietly while looking at his pale hands. I reached over and intertwined my slender fingers with his. My brother. My over protective, sweet, sentimental brother. I loved him and there weren't many chances I got to tell him that, so I did now.

"I love you, bro, and-," I laughed out loud; it sounded like tinkling bells, even to my ears.

"Besides what if I like the way they look at me? Reducing the human to race to slobbering dogs? Now that's my kind of game?" I committed his musical laughter to memory. I'd heard Amanda trying to talk him into going with her to visit a fellow "vegetarian" coven. We'd met a few of our kind, so I didn't think he needed to see them so bad, but it sounded like she was doing a very good job of convincing he did. I could just use my power on him of course, but I wanted him to choose to stay on his own… or to go, I thought sadly. On that sad note I started the Lexus. Hearing the engine purr relaxed me. I had replaced the old engine for a newer faster model. That was just one on my many useless talents. As we pulled out of the three car garage and down the driveway, Kevin and I lapsed into a comfortable silence. The whole way to the mall, which was not that long considering us Vamps crave adrenaline just as much as they crave blood. I thought about Amanda. She really didn't tell us much about herself; we didn't require it of our family members. We figured "it don't matter no ways" Jackson was southern gent but he's broken his accent, since our first years together and I couldn't understand half of what he was saying. All we know for sure about Amanda is that she used to be with another vegetarian coven. She was beautiful; Long blonde hair, perfect figure, perfect smile, with an impeccable style. She was a statuesque beauty except for her eyes. Her eyes were never and will never be the perfect shade of blue to match the rest of her. She was a touch vain and self centered but it was something she was trying to fix, I could tell. I was neutral to her, but what Kevin saw in her as a mate was beyond me. Other than looks, which is something that we would never judge on, she didn't have much. Her power was for telekinesis, like me. Kev says when he saw her, the earth just slide into place and everything seemed to be just right. That he'd found his one and you know what I said? I said that's a pile of bull shit! His reply was much more graphic. Something along the lines of shut my smart butt up and be happy for him. That I'll know what the fridge he means when it happens to me. So I did. I shut my smart butt up and was happy for him because he's my brother and he was happy and he wanted me to be happy. They've been together since she came, at least seventeen months ago. Obviously since I don't know her I don't have a valid reason to hate her, but if she ever hurt my brother, I would rip her into bite sized pieces and burn her with gasoline. She'd die a very painful death but that probably wouldn't happen. The car slide smoothly into the parking spot and I killed the engine. Reaching into the backseat, I retrieved the black messenger bag that housed my macbook and shoved my money and iPod into the front skull pocket and made sure to pop the trunk. I needed to get my skateboard out before Kev left with the car to get my Cadillac out of the shop. It was raining hard when I looked through the windshield, as it always was where we lived. We had to move to are cold and wet places. Places the sun don't shine, I thought sarcastically. We can't be in the sun and no it's not because we'll burn, it's because our skin shines like diamonds. Freaking diamonds, dude!!! Jumping out of the car, I put my hoodie up over my head, my messenger bag on my shoulder and slammed my door shut. I ran around to the trunk and grabbed my skateboard. Although I had enough money to buy a new one, I liked my old beat up, scuffed up, about to break in half, element. I'd decorated it with stickers from my favorite bands and stuff; I mean come on it's got sentimental value. I heard Kevs door open and then slam. Whimp! He always waited until I had already gotten out and got what I needed before he got out, so he wouldn't get as wet. Once we got inside, I shook my hood off and ran my fingers through my hair, basically broadcasting my presence to any vamps in the mall, though I doubted there were any. Even though human senses were dull, my scent was more potent even from extreme distances. It was part of my ability, even though it's almost gotten me killed on more occasions than I've got fingers and toes. I proceeded to walk through the mall, not noticing all the envious stares from the girls and the lustful from the guys, until Kevin reached out and took my hand, entwining out fingers. He was staking his claim. Even though Kev and I never were and never will be anything more than brother and sister, he didn't want guys to ask me out. I didn't either and we found that avoiding guys was easier if they thought we were together. He walked me all the way to the food court and I was surprised his phone hadn't rang yet. And then it rang. It was a custom made green chocolate, his favorite color. It rang with an all too familiar tone. It was Amanda saying "Hey, babe, it's Panda. Pick up the phone!" Her happy go lucky voice grated along every nerve ending in my body. And wasn't it just the biggest coincidence that she always calls with and absurd excuse to get him to come home. She was restricting his time with me but he was so in love with her that he didn't notice. It wasn't that she was suspicious, it was just that even as beautiful as she was, she was still afraid that Kevin would leave her for someone "better" In my book, the word better has multiple definitions. We were drifting apart and she was the cause. He gave me a pleading look and I turned away, not wanting him to see the pain I couldn't keep out of my eyes. I nodded almost imperceptibly. He was killing me slowly from the inside out and he; the one person that knew me the best, couldn't see it and that ripped me up. He took it off speaker phone half-way through the call so I knew he was leaving. I heard the phone turn off and I made a tremendous effort to hide my feelings and turned back to him.

"See you at home, Kev. Love you." It took major effort to keep my voice from wavering. I stood up and so did he. He came around the table we had sat down at when Amanda called, and put his arms around me, pulling me tight to his chest. He held me for a second longer and then pulled away slightly, kissing me on the forehead before pulling back completely and somehow in that moment, I knew. This would be the last time my overprotective big brother would be even close to as protective as he had been. It wasn't intentional I knew that but, it would happen and the pain that was caused would hurt. "Don't forget about my car!" I forced a smile. The worst feeling in the world was knowing that he couldn't tell the difference between my smiles anymore, he was so caught up in being with Amanda. He was becoming like everyone in this whole mall. A stranger. "I won't! I text you where I parked it!" he yelled back. I just nodded. I bent down to grab my macbook out of my messenger bag and that's when I smelled it. A vampire. I didn't know how many probably three and I didn't know what they wanted or who they were, but I knew one thing. I knew they wanted to talk to me.


	2. The Unexpected

No authors note here.

Disclaimer: Don't Own

The Unpredicted

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."_

_~Unknown~_

I don't know how I didn't smell it before, maybe because I was so caught up with my emotions and Kevin or what, but if caught my attention and made me stop to make sure, that's when I realized there wasn't just one but three scents so similar they'd blended. They'd probably smell me miles back.

Looking back, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Not looking into Amanda past was a mistake. I mean these three guys looked deadly. I could have tried to fight them but that would undoubtedly cause complications. A black-haired vampire strode straight toward me. He had an olive floored skin tone that looked weird mixed with the chalky pale vampires attain, but what really stopped me was their eyes. They were the odd purplish color you get from mixing red and blue. The first vampire was flanked by two others just as id smelt. They all shared the same odd skin-0tone and jet black hair thought they were all different, it was obvious. The vampire on the right, was bulky almost like a bear, he wore his dark hair cropped short against his skull. The one on the left was almost his opposite. They could both attest to height though, which at six for was still shorter than the assumed "leader". The vampire on the left had shoulder length black hair, and he was thin and lanky, and rather girlish if you asked me. That made me feel a little better…but only a little. As they approached my table, I set my macbook on it and waited. The one in front flashed his teeth in a smile that I'm assuming was meant to be comforting. It terrified me. The leader halted on the opposite side of the table and laid his hands, palms flat on the plastic table top. I did the same, trying vainly to let the feeling of the small bumps in the thin plastic between us soothe me. Knowing that it was the only barrier between me and a vampire I knew without my ability I would never survive a fight with, killed the only reassurance I had.

"Hello," he said almost as if he was talking to a mentally challenged human. "My name is Eleazor. This is part of my coven; Felix and Demetri" he gestured right, then left. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically, introductions! I noticed Felix's eyes wandering over my body and snapped my fingers, saying

"Hey, Fido! Eyes up here." I pointed both index finger and middle at my eyes, in the first half of that oh so universal sign meaning I'm watching you. He smirked retorting,

"Feisty. I like that. Oh, by the way the names Felix."

"Whatever, Fallen" I said purposely screwing with him. I turned back to the "big man", addressing him.

"Swan," I said "What can I help you with? We've already staked our claim on the surrounding area. If that's why you're here." Eleazor looked at me amusement etched across his face.

"We have no inclination to encroach on what you consider yours." The way he made seem as if he could have taken it anytime he wanted to, irritated me beyond words, so I didn't retort to his comment. He took this as his sign to continue. "However, my coven and I do require your services." I raised one jet black eyebrow and cocked my head to the side, my arms already crossed over my stomach.

"And what makes you think I would ever help someone other than myself or my family?" He stared me up and down, before his face became as hard as stone, his eyes darkening.

"We could collect what we need, right now. At this very moment. And there would be nothing you could do to stop it. I'm trying very hard right now not to do so, orders are orders. We only request that you deliver it to the recipient in a timely manner because time is of the essence for her."

"I won't, I refuse to be threatened into anything!"Felix looked at me before inhaling deeply, his eyes closing slightly, hiding the unnatural color of his eyes.

"Smells good in here, don't you think?" Felix said casually. "All this food, but you know what would be even better than a random unsuspecting human? Someone that has a place, someone important, someone…loved?" I shivered involuntarily, the thought of someone you know dying can have that affect on a girl, at least.

"Ah, is that it? You care for the pathetic humans we use for sustenance? They'll all die eventually. We're just… speeding the process along." Against my will, my teeth bared, and my eyes darkened with a lust for death.

"You leave them out of this! It's between us alone. Between vampires only." I hissed under my breathe. My body had slouched, my back arched halfway across the table, and my feet braced. I was willing to protect any and every human, and as stupid as it was, die for them. I'd been them once and I knew what it was like.

"That's what we want, dear. So be a sweetheart and do as we ask." Eleazor said a growl rising somewhere from the depths of his chest.

"What's the damn message." I said viciously letting my voice drop dangerously low.

"Tell her time is running out. Let her know we'll be watching." He said staring me straight in my face.

"What does she owe you?" I sneered viciously, feeling the need to defend my new sister.

"Again, nothing I couldn't get myself. Right. Now. I won't of course, but I could." He growled right back.

"Alright then, that's settled. I'll let her know, Bye-bye!" I said my voice low. Eleazor just chuckled and walked past me, Demetri and Felix trailing behind him. Just then my phone vibrated against my hip bone from inside my hoodie.

Ur car iz in parkn spot E31. Good az new! 

-Kevy Boo-

Hearing about my car lightened my mood but only slightly and I finished my paper on the civil war quickly. I enjoyed reading about the civil war. I liked reading in general but the civil war was just…the civil war, you know? And it was crazy how people exaggerated some things. After that I decided to do a little shopping. I packed up and headed for old Navy. I went straight for the t-shirts. An older man made his way over wearing a name tad that said "Robert" so I assumed he was an employee or a manager.

"Hello, do you need any help?" he asked sincerely, his kind eyes searching mine.

"No thank you, Robert. I appreciate the thought, though." I smiled at him and he grinned mischievously

"Just watch out for my cousin, Michael." He whispered conspiratorially. As he turned around I heard him speak.

"Ah, and here he comes now." I looked in the direction the man had turned to and sure enough there was a boy somewhere around my age moving toward me. Quickly, I picked up my small pile of shirts and walked at a brisk human pace toward the register. I smiled at the woman that was behind the counter. As the brunette rang up my colored shirts, I heard footsteps. These were always the boldest. I waited for him to tap me on my shoulder before turning around to look at him. Standing next to his friends he might have been cute, with bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that framed his baby face but standing next to Kiev he wouldn't compare. Thinking about Kevin, made me remember my comment in the car, and here was the prime example.

"Hey, babe, the names Mike" he said. I heard one girl behind us scoff and another giggle.

"Hey Mike you know what would be killer?" I asked. I could tell he didn't exactly get my slang but he shook his head anyway.

"If you could just run on over there and grab my board and bag." I asked using the full force of my eyes on him. I'd left them by the shelf. I never used my "push" on anyone. I did however encourage the use of my most persuasive smile. He nodded and turned away. I spun around to the girl behind the counter, she was about to explode from lack of air. I burst out into peals of laughter and so did she.

"Hurry!" I urged in a whisper, I wrote down my phone number on a scrap of paper.

"Can you hold my clothes and call me when Mike-" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder in Mike's direction. She nodded and I turned around just as Mike came around the corner, my bag and board juggled awkwardly in his scrawny arms. I moved toward him quickly and snatched my bag. Throwing down my board I pushed off and called out

"See you later, Angela!" I had read it off her tag. Mike looked dumbstruck. I stopped at different stores around the mall until Angela called and I made it in and out without a hitch. I ran through the mist to my car in parking spot E31, my bags feeling like nothing. I retrieved the key from under the bumper and pushing the button, I waited until I heard the trunk pop open before opening it and dumping my bags and skateboard into it. It swung closed and I heard the metal thump. Damn it! I examined my injured baby before jumping in and pulling out. That was exactly what had screwed up my car in the first place. I just couldn't control myself. On the drive I started to feel a little anxious. I had a bad feeling, I realized. My baby pulled into her parking space in the garage, next to Kevin's Maserati and Dad's Lexus. I slide gracefully out of the front seat, and pushing the button for the trunk I heard it catch. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I walked back tapped lightly and it straightened out. I hung my skateboard on its rack and loaded up my bags. I GENTLY closed the lid and jogged upstairs to my room. Dumping my bags on my bed, I left the room. I wanted to see Kevin before I started cleaning up and putting away. Mom made me do it like a human, something about morals and habits. I walked down the hall and knocked lightly on the door, the way Dad always did. I was playing a joke, because Kevin never really paid much attention. His door was orange splattered with red and yellow, unlike mine, which was a neat violet color. I heard a muffled voice.

"Come in, Jackson. Is Bella-?" he rounded the corner from the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked horror struck.

"I thought you were Jackson" he said stiffly.

"Obviously. Bad joke. Am I what?" I said shortly feeling sick. He sighed and sat down on his bed. I gave him a second to collect his thoughts. He heaved another sigh and whispered so low even I almost didn't hear. Almost.

"We're leaving." He looked up at me and back down.

"You're leaving." I said softly, stunned. Never in a million years, had I actually believed he'd really leave home, and I said so.

"That's the thing. You all are my family…but this _isn't_ my home." I froze. This was home for him? But then again he had always told me he'd wanted to go find out who his really parents were, where he'd been born, learn new things, and he couldn't do that from home- excuse me, _here_. In a way, I understood that, it didn't make me feel any better that he was dumping me, not in that way but I did want him happy so I wouldn't make this hard on him. It was a big decision. Plus I didn't WANT to hate Amanda, If Kevin loved her, I don't think I _could_ hate her.

"You know, if you ever need me, just call. I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. I took his hands in mine.

"I love you, Kev. If this is really what you want, then go. But come my birthday, you'd best be back!" I joked though my chest was tight with tears I could never shed. I kissed him on the forehead before standing. I heard him chuckle before going to stand in the bathroom doorway.

"Amanda" I said sternly. She looked up and smiled at me, her golden eyes shining.

"Hello, Isabella. Did you hear?" she patted the tub across from her. She was sorting through the things under the sink. Toothbrushes, shampoo, body wash, mostly Kev's stuff. My expression softened. She loved him, and she was actually very sweet but she was insecure. I stepped cautiously forward and took a seat on the edge of the tub.]

"Do you have any Spanish looking friends? Eleazor, Demetri, and Felix, I believe." I watched as she froze up and stuttered.

"I…you see…I…yea." She slumped back against the cabinet door."What did they say?" I thought back what he _had _said. Actually it seemed like he had been talking about me…but he couldn't have been.

"Time is running out, Eleazor says. They'll be watching." I stood up and stuck my hand out. She took it as I asked.

"What do they want?" She looked up at me, her expression tortured.

"It's horrible I don't want to say!" she seemed choked. Suddenly, she started dry-sobbing and I pulled her tight to me, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"We've got to go, we'll be back soon. A couple months, maybe more." She said as her tears subsided.

"Alright, let me help." So we stood up and I helped her carry her stuff down to Kev's Maserati. I wished them well and went back inside. Ai put my back against the door and slid to a sitting position, the dry-sobs that just moments ago had plagued Amanda were now fervently attacking me… and I had no one to comfort me.

Authors Note: Well I don't have much to say, I think this chapter was kind of bad, but let me know what your opinion is.


	3. Change is Inevitable

Authors Note: PLEASE READ! The last chapter, chapter two has been changed slightly, so you could go back and check it out or not. It's not too important. Read On!

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Change is inevitable

"_One should expect that the expected can be prevented, but the __unexpected__ should have been expected."_

_~Norman R. Augustine~_

Despite Kevin's reassurances, calling him when I was in need was impossibility. He left no number or address and when he sent letters he didn't ever leave a return address. He visited once a month at least to say hello, and it seemed as if Amanda had told Kevin whatever it was that she hadn't wanted to say around me, and I could feel an undercurrent of tension between them, but what really bothered me was that Kevin was really weird around me. He acted like anytime could be the last time he ever saw me. It was in the small things he did, like kissing me, he always added more pressure than necessary almost as if he had to make sure I was still there, still solid beneath his lips. He was more touchy feely than ever before, like I said reassurance that I was still there with him. He'd revealed that he and Amanda were looking for a group of veggies like us because he believed they could help them. But even his visits weren't enough for me anymore; I always knew what was coming.

And now, six months after his initial departure, Kevin was still nowhere near coming home permanently, and I was dying inside. Emotionally, because we all know I'm already _dead_. I needed him, and I had no way to call for him. Every one of my teachers had called home now, saying that I was having trouble concentrating on school work that I was being anti-social, as well as a sudden disinterest in the chorus group, and art classes I'd been taking religiously, and then there was the fact that they had all noticed a physical change in me. They were obviously referring to the subdued and darker colored clothing style as well as the piercings I had miraculously managed to push through my lips and eyebrows I'd taken to, but there were also things, my teachers didn't know. Like the fact that I'd stopped calling my best friend Jacob who just happened to be fledgling werewolf our only natural enemy, and the fact that I didn't hunt as much. I just couldn't muster enough interest in my well being as a person to go find food, I knew I needed or for playing my instruments or working on Gin what I'd named my car.

It was early morning and I once again hadn't hunted in weeks, since before Kev had visited last week. My usually turquoise eyes were a black so complete it would have made any head spin. I definitely had to hunt, my strength and speed were definitely lagging, and it showed as I made my way slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, to sit on a stool at the island beside Jackson. Usually I would be sitting across from Kev and we'd do our secret pinky shake, yes we were that close, but obviously not anymore. Dad leaned over and kissed my forehead, reminding me of Kevin, and of my family, which just put me in a bluer mood.

"Hello baby. You look a little strained." That was his way of telling me to go hunting

"I know. I'm going hunting now." I said as mom hugged me.

"Not without a jacket, you aren't, young lady" I looked down at what I was wearing a dark blue lacy tank top I'd bought at the mall the day Kev left, and a pair of dark jean short shorts. It didn't matter I couldn't feel cold.

"But mom you know it doesn't even matter" I whined softly. Not having much energy to put into arguing and that seemed to sadden Jackson's countenance because I usually argued everything.

"Oh I know, but I still want you to wear one." She said gently knowing my head was hurting badly from lack of nutrition. I looked toward dad again but he seemed to be in complete accordance with momma. I huffed thinking about how Kev would have been on my side, would have even gone with me, but the problem was, he _wasn't_ here. He was searching for _home_, I thought bitterly and he was in _love_. I would never love anyone the way he loves Amanda. I just wasn't capable of loving anyone else, even my family I just felt very strongly for. Like the saying goes, love starts with yourself. I had to learn to love _myself._ I pulled Kevin's black jacket out of the closet in the kitchen, and pulled it on before turning back to Marie

"Happy?" I sneered. Her hurt expression made me feel guilty at once, and Jackson stood abruptly.

"Apologize." He said looking at me stunned. It was the first time I had ever been rude or slightly disrespectful toward my mother or anyone as a matter of fact. "Apologize to your mother. You have no right to be rude and ungrateful to her. She has helped you every time you needed-"

"I can't." I said cutting him off suddenly filled with a need to speak for myself. "I know she's always been there for me, no matter what but I can't apologize, right now. Not when I know I'll just end up doing it again. She wants to help? Right now I just need to be ignored. It suits me the best, to be invisible." My words were addressed to Jackson but I looked lovingly at my mother. Her eyes filled to the brim with pain and love. She wanted to help me through my depression but she couldn't and I heard her crying every night. I turned leaving the house. I turned and took off out the back door.

Running, I let go. I let go and freed myself of all my inhibitions, and setbacks and _limitations_. Outrunning my restrictions was _the _most amazing feeling. The wind blowing through my hair, against my skin, billowing out my clothes was pure bliss for me. This dead end town suffocated me. I watched the trees whip past me and I didn't hit a thing. I dodged around and under trees, great peals of laughter escaped me and I stretched my arms straight above me as I ran, letting tension slide onto the back burner. I slowed for an instant, and it sucker punched me in the stomach. After so long going without, my throat ached almost like I'd contracted strep throat for the first time in years. My throat was hoarse and scratchy and it felt like fire. I pushed back, blood lust clawing viciously at my insides, up my throat, threatening to consume me before exploding from my body, in a burst of violent venom. I fought it, one hand going to my throat, the other clamped across my mouth and nose, whether to hold the beast in or the smell out I had no idea, but I knew I had to get rid of that smell. I was too close to back away now, so I did the next best thing. I bolted toward the lost hiker, shoving him into the pond he'd stopped to drink from. The smell instantly cooled, but only for a second.

"Get out of here!" I screamed desperate knowing he would never be able to get away if I didn't want him to. "Leave! Don't you know you not safe out here, moron?" He scrambled out of the water giving me a shocked look, running into the bushes, not looking back. The only problem was, that made the hikers blood move quicker more vigorously and my own personal demon seemed to enjoy that.

'He'll never make it far enough, or fast enough. You still have a chance, he never did. Go. Reward yourself. Nobody cares about you or that dumb man. He came out here, he was asking for death! GO!!! FEED!!!' I anchored myself to a nearby tree holding tight and growling, spitting and hissing. It was a done deal; I could feel him pushing back my will, hacking back my _humanity!_ My body was thrashing, my nails digging gouges into the rough bark. My body sank into a hunters crouch, and I was about push myself after him when I was knocked sideways to the ground, the weight pinning me down. I screamed and thrashed violently, laughing manically as my nails caught marble flesh. My prey was gone, but I could still have revenge. The stranger on top of me yanked my arms roughly above my head. I growled loudly in the back of my throat.

"Stop! Stop it! You don't want this! He does! Whatever he's saying is a lie!"

"No! NO! He's not lying! He wanted death, he came to me! I deserve to be rewarded!" I howled. Strong hands cruelly slammed my head down, and in the second that demon was stunned, I pushed my way out; found my way back to the surface. I groaned. I looked around and grimaced, before letting me head fall back to the forest floor. Breathe breezed over my face and I realized there was still someone on top of me. I grunted looking up at the person sitting on me, and I forgot how to breathe, thank the god that I didn't need to. His golden eyes peered down at me in an unreadable gaze, lips pushed together seriously and eyebrows lifted he silently questioned me. He was striking in all his brooding glory, and I realized I still hadn't taken a single breathe from the tingling tightness in my chest. I was still silent as his gaze moved over my face and down to look over the position we'd ended up in. I could almost feel heat in my cheeks but I knew that wasn't possible. In my embarrassment I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mind getting off? I'm not going to go postal and kill anyone." He just looked at me, laughter hiding just behind the brooding look that seemed to be a permanent expression.

"Ok, bad choice of words, but I _am_ fine now." Pulling himself up gracefully he held out a hand for me but I shook my head, preferring to lean against a tree to relax. The stranger hunkered down and looked into my face before sitting beside me. I reached out reluctantly to brush my fingertips across the gash; I'd created on his left cheek. His face was otherwise flawless, and perfect. His eyes were perfectly shaped, wide set and almond shaped with lips that were full but not in a way that made him look feminine, and his nose was lean and long but what I really loved were his eyebrows. They seemed so expressive, arched and thick with hair that was just a shade darker brown than the wild auburn hair I had the most peculiar urge to run my fingers through. His long fingers twined around my wrist and he looked chagrinned at having been hurt, but I just stared into his eyes. I couldn't judge, and even if I could I wouldn't, not him. His gaze seemed to latch onto mine and I couldn't seem to get away, and for the first time in my life, I got lost in a man's eyes. I was drowning and I couldn't seem to stay above the surface.

Authors Note: Okay you don't actually have to read this but it would be nice. So this chapter was written a while ago actually I have at least fourteen chapters done I think but I'm going to be asking for a little advice on some chapters. This chapter varied so far from the original I wondered if it was actually going to work with the rest of what I have written but personally I think it turned out pretty good, if you think otherwise please let me know what you didn't like. Also, the next chapter is going to be from Edwards eyes and I wanted to know what you think of that. I think I should have that up sometime soon. Also I want to thank KaylaCullen13 for giving me advice and my good friend Nura for encouraging me and of course for her praise, and last of all I want to thank Beyonce who weirdly inspired me to start typing this up, but…wait no, no, no! I want everyone who added my story to favorites or alerts or both and are still waiting for the next chapters to know that I thank you profusely. You're the ones who keep me writing, you mean just as much to me as KaylaCullen and Nura.

Lotz of Luv,

ScHeMe

xxxooo


	4. TêteàTête

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Authors Note: This is chapter four and this is the one from Edwards's eyes, I couldn't really think of a quote for it so… "Get going, tiger!"

Tête-à-Tête

The last couple of months have been pretty busy. Sitting on the couch, my legs crossed at the ankle watching something stupid on TV. I was pretty bored. Looking around restlessly I watched as my older sister Alice's eyes dulled and she went still. Jasper, her other half sat next to her, tightened his arm around her shoulders. I opened my mind to her thoughts alone and watched transfixed as the scene played out in her mind. It was completely obscured at first and then the blur receded until it was just the outside edges that were morphed into odd blobs of color. There was a man and a woman on a train, bouncing along. The woman I recognized as Amanda, a pretty blonde girl that I used to find disgustingly attractive, but had since gotten over and if the look of the way they were sitting was any indication, she had moved on with her freakishly long vampire life as well. Amanda and Jimmy we'll call him had their heads were bent together and they were whispering softly to each other. Amanda looked scared and her hand moved onto the Jimmy's. She wasn't coming that much I could make out of their whispered conversation. Jimmy disagreed.

"You have to; you got my sister into this. You need to take responsibility for it, and at least try and fix it _before_ our parents find out."

"I can't go right now. I'm not ready! But we'll get her out of this. I know I should have never agreed to it, but I was so scared. I thought-"Jimmy cut her off pulling away from her.  
"I know what you thought." The fuzz began to take over the picture again until it was indistinct. I closed my mind off from Alice's, and looked away from her face, waiting, just waiting for someone to ask. That person was exactly who I had thought it would be.

"So? What happened? We can't all be mind reader people, you know?" Emmett my outgoing, fun-loving, bear of a brother,

"Amanda is not coming! She lost her nerve." I grinned; she was infamous for being a flake, though Alice and I were not as open with our opinion of her. She'd been my first real girlfriend and I'd been foolish enough to think I'd actually been in love. I didn't ever want to see her again, and just the prospect that I might have to made me even more serious than my brothers teased me about being. Jasper being and empathy gave me a sharp look at the obvious contradiction my feelings gave to Alice's. Rosalie's snort was not surprising as she'd shown her dislike of Amanda from the beginning. My conclusion was that she threatened. Plain and simple.

"Figures" Rosalie was beautiful, but she was much like Amanda. Statuesque. She was all long blonde hair, and legs. And that's all, so she believed, and when Amanda joined the family believing much the same thing, they were bound to clash. 'Opposites attract' is a two way street. Rose was only half, she needed someone to balance her out and she had him. My brother Em, lightened her serious moods, being goofy and pulling pranks. Alice and Jazz had the same vibe, Alice being short and pixie like was a ball of energy, and Jazz was tall, and seemed to run with the dial jammed on calm. Even our parents had the "thing". Both Carlisle and Esme were both tall blonde, kind and compassionate, but I…I was alone. I had never believed that I would need anyone to take care of me, to make me whole, especially not a woman. Besides I had always enjoyed being alone. I'd always been the odd one out with the exception of the times with Amanda. Even in the looks department. I had weird red brown hair that never seemed to lie flat. I was also the youngest brother which meant that I got the most ribbing. The most popular subject being my love life...or lack thereof.

"Oh, my…" Every head in the room snapped to Alice slumped against the couch and smiling happily around at everyone.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Edward is going to find her!" I was shocked but Alice mumbled something, and began searching around for a pen and paper.

"Amanda? Alice if this is one your little schemes-" she looked up from her search, looking into my eyes while her hands still moved

"It's not, it's not. Not technically." Her hand hit a pen and almost too fast for even my eyes to catch up, she was writing something down. I leaned over her shoulder and read. It was an address.

_869 Half-Moon Way, London_

Alice began bouncing in her seat, her eyes darting around to everyone. She looked at me last, turning around on the couch to stare me straight in the face; her expressive eyes alight with excitement. She folded the paper into a cute little origami crane and placed it gently in my hand, and closed my fingers around it.

"You're going to look for Amanda at this address." I looked down at the paper and back at my sister. She was looking at me rather funny.

"Oh? I'm not really sure I want to go looking for the ex-girlfriend that took my _virginity_ and then _cheated _on me. _Twice_!" I hissed. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have to, you'll never regret the decision!" she held up three fingers. "Scouts honor!" I sighed wearily looking again from Alice to the paper crane with the address on it, before saying,  
"You were never a scout." She pretended that she hadn't heard that comment and looked me dead in my face and I shivered.

"Oh you'll go. And so help me God, if you mess this up, I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces."Ahhhh, there's the threat. Then Alice smiled innocently and marched out of the room. And there's the smile. A second later, her head popped back into the room.

"What are you waiting for, tiger?" she said before disappearing again.

So here I am…in London…trying to find Amanda. I'd just finished my meal and was about to start running when I picked it up. The scent of a human and the scent of another vampire. Together. I ran. I was faster than the rest of my family but not stronger. Hopefully, I would be strong enough to hold back a vampire who didn't want to feed on humans if that's the case.

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it. It was the first time I've ever written anything from Edwards Point Of View and if you want to see more let me know. I don't think he's much in character because no matter what the case I don't think Edward would have run off after Amanda or have interfered with another vampire's meal. I don't know, but I'm always open to constructive criticism. That's it. Toodles!

Lotz of Luv,

ScHeMe

xxxooo


	5. Hunter

Disclaimer: Don't Own

No Authors Notes today just move on to reading. Weird and has nothing to do with anything but a girl I know met a German boy when he came to visit the U.S. and she fell in love, and then she saw him again when she went to Germany, and she was still way into him. Recently she got up the nerve to tell him how she felt over email. Lo and Behold he feels the same!

"_Sometimes meeting someone new is a bad thing…other times not so much"_

~Unknown~

Hunter

I ran as quickly as I could to find the vampire giving off their scent, making sure never to lose it or go astray and wove through trees and jumped bushes, nothing mattered except helping. Helping the person and the vampire. I'd run for miles and I was going crazy no matter what I did the aroma stayed still, pressing in on me from all sides as if it was all around me. Impossible. I gave up, the man was probably already long dead and buried. Slowing, I glanced around. Obviously I had strayed rather far from my original path, but the house on Half-Moon Way had been close, so I had to back track.

And I was getting ready to do just that when I heard yelling from just the left and front of me. Maybe the human w_as _still alive, and I still had a chance. I sprinted through the trees just in time to see a lost hiker scramble out of a pond and make a break for the tree line. As much as I like to say that I'm always prepared for the unexpected, I wasn't. I had expected to see a much older vampire, both in vampire years and human, and a male but that just goes to say how wrong I was. The vampire that I did see was a woman, a young woman, a very beautiful woman, probably my age but I didn't have time to ponder any farther than that as I watched her latched herself to a nearby tree, thrashing and scratching. Fighting, I realized, fighting against _him_, the one inside her. It was stupid. The _stupidest_ thing I have ever done in my life.

I threw myself at her as she dropped into a crouch and banged her roughly to the ground. The beast was yelling, telling her horrible things trying to persuade her to give up and give in. She was going insane, swinging her arms around wildly and at first I didn't get it. When her finger nails caught my cheek and sliced straight through the skin, I realized she was trying to hurt. She was trying to punish me for letting her meal get away. I snatched her hands, pulling them about her head.

"Stop! Stop it! You don't want this! He does! Whatever he's saying is a lie!" I said. I didn't know what else to do, but hold her down, and try to convince her that this was a bad thing, that what she was doing was something she didn't want. She contradicted me, but somehow I knew that the real her was being beaten down.

"No! NO! He's not lying! The man wanted death, he came to me! I deserve to be rewarded!" I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't, but what made me do it, I have no idea. I was just so desperate to help this beautiful stranger. I lifted her upper body by her upper arms and slammed her down again, hoping to stun the beast. The crack that resounded left me stricken wondering worriedly if I had used too much strength. I watched her face for signs of life, and when she groaned, I deflated, relaxing.

She looked up at me and I her eyes astonished me. I expected to see a pair of golden yellow eyes, or even dull red, but they were turquoise. Turquoise. As in blue and green. Never in my life, vampire or otherwise had I ever seen a pair of more vividly colored eyes, and I knew they would haunt me. Whether I never saw this girl again or if I saw her every day, I would always know her eyes. She seemed to be sizing me up to and I did the same, noting the position we were in. She saw what I did and her eyes grew in size, though I didn't know how that was possible. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised waiting for her assumption on things. I was not judging or taunting, just questioning. The words burst out of her with a force I knew was unintentional.

"Mind getting off? I'm not going to go postal and kill someone." I almost laughed outright, but the thought of how she would take that kept the smile smothered and the laughter somewhere hidden inside me. I rolled over and stood up, sticking my hand out to the beautiful girl up. She looked up at me from on the ground, and her eyes pierced me, but when her hair fell back to hang down her back, I made myself look at the rest of her. She had full red lips, and thin eyebrows arched perfectly over those wide turquoise eyes. Her hair was the most beautiful I had ever seen, thick black curls that hung around her shoulders. I sat down next to her.

"You're not from around London, are you? What's your name?" So she was smart, too, eh? Not surprising.

"Edward and your right, I'm from Alaska. I'm here on business." I said patting my pocket, wondering why I was giving this complete stranger so much private information. She seemed like a serious girl, she was silent staring into the lake, the hiker had tumbled into. She looked up into my face, before standing up.

"You're so far from home…What's your business? Maybe I can help you get home sooner." For some reason, Alice's face wiggled its way into my head, and I had no idea why.

"I'm looking for someone, I'm not sure if you would know her." She looked at me defiantly. Her words mirroring her expression

"Try me, I know a few people." I looked back into the water.

"Amanda Cullen. She was supposed to have come visit my family in Alaska a couple of days ago but she never came. I'm looking for her." I could have been wrong, but for just a second I thought I saw disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you tell me what she…what she looks like?" I studied her face, deciding she didn't want to know. This girl was peculiar, and I tried to slip into her mind. Only problem? I couldn't. There was nothing. No thoughts about me, or home or even hunting. There. Was. _Nothing. _I was astonished. All my life, I had never had any exceptions to my ability, but here she was. In the flesh, living breathing just barely proof of the fact that my ability was flawed.

"You don't want to know." I said shortly, irrationally angry over something as stupid as having exceptions.

"…I do want to know. If I can help, I want to." Her voice was quiet, and she wasn't looking at me. Something was wrong.

"She's has blonde hair, and she's vegetarian, I don't know what else. She could be considered beautiful by any standards. She may have a new last name now." She nodded, before standing up.

"Amanda Swan. She's my sister and she's been around for a year. Sadly, she and my brother got together and made a break for it."

"Made a break for?" she looked at me, as if deciding whether or not I would judge her by the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"Well, I guess I'm exaggerating a bit. They come back to visit every month, but…I mean she made him leave me behind." She finished up her short rant by adding,

"I don't mean that" she rubbed her temples with her fingertips, though I knew it was more out of habit than actual pain.

"I understand he needed to go out, to learn certain things, and I suppose he needed time alone with his mate but he told me-" she stopped abruptly.

"Ugh! I don't know anything. I don't know why he needs to know so much about himself. I don't know why Amanda needs to see you guys so much. I don't know why I feel so, I don't know, just ugh about it." She looked over at me sharply.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." I'd been staring at her through her rant, but now I looked away. We were just strangers to each other, not even acquaintances. I'd simply saved her from a lifetime of grief and she was going to take me to see her sister and I would leave. Simple, right? No. I wanted to stay with this girl. I wanted to be here, with this strange girl, whose mind I couldn't read.

"Jackson knows more than I do about where she'll be now or what she plans to do. I'll take you back to the house and you can talk to him." Her abrupt change in attitude shocked me into silence, and she picked up her trot.

"Come on if your coming." I sighed. If I knew this woman for a million years, I doubt I would ever be able to understand her. Emmett would say don't try to understand a woman, but I knew I wouldn't take his advice. When had I ever?


	6. Flashing Memories

Disclaimer: Don't Own :(

Authors Note: Today all I have to say is this chapter is from Bella's Eyes

Chapter Six

I was so surprised to be having a flash that I just let it take me over. WE were almost home, about forty-eight miles out from the house. I just zoned out.

_I was huddled down in a closet somewhere. The shoes under my butt hurt and the dusty clothes above my head made me want to sneeze but I couldn't. I couldn't make a sound._

My mind started to flick through other memories, only able to hold onto one for a few milliseconds.

_I was naked in my bed, my sheets wrapped around my ankles and legs and someone was standing over me. The face blurred more and more every time I tried to see who it was. I didn't __want__ to remember it. Cold hands grasped my calves._

And then the first vision pushed back to the front of my mind.

_I could hear a woman screaming, desperately. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her daughter. Getting out. It didn't make sense. At first I thought she was telling me to get out of the closet. I reached up to pull the light string that hung down, just brushing my head when I stood, but a shouted curse made me jerk back into the corner._

"_You will __not __leave or take __my__ daughter!" The woman's cries became loud long wails of misery. She just kept screaming yes. I heard glass shatter and a bang and it was silent. I heard muffled footsteps moving around the room before coming to the closet and I realized I hadn't locked the door. The door was hauled open before I could lock it. I screamed as loud as I could._

As the scene faded and my sense slide back into place, I knew. That was just the beginning of the torture. No one was going to save that poor little girl. No had cared enough to help me. My sight was the last to return to me and I saw Edward take a step toward me. After what I had just seen, I didn't want any man around me right now. I just needed to think. My fingers clenched into fists to keep from taking a step back and showing my fear.

"I'm fine; I just…left for a second there." I kept my voice low, afraid it would crack and tried for a smile, even though I could tell it was a weak one. I hated having these flashes but I didn't know if I wanted them gone or not. They gave me at least a small form of consistency in my abnormally long life. He stayed silent, not smiling back. So I got straight to the point.

"Listen…" I took a deep unneeded breathe. "Go on ahead without me. I just need a minute." My muscles were stiff and my nerves were strung out on a wire. I just wanted to be alone.

"I can wait." He said resolutely and I could see that deep in his astonishing amber eyes that he was worried, but showing his feelings wasn't his way. His worry and concern did stop me from harsh though.

"No!" I hated being mean with him, it hurt me to see him hurt, even though I know it's stupid.

"Move ahead, now!" I could see the pain in his eyes but I watched as they hardened in anger. He searched my face and I made certain he would not be able to discern anything from my expression or my eyes as I had with him. My grip on the aftermath of my flash was slipping and he needed to leave now. I didn't want him to see me the way I was when all my barriers fell.

"Go on! Go!" I watched as he nodded, turned and pounced into the trees before running full speed, glancing back only once. I made sure he'd disappeared…and I let go.

Millions of human memories, all more horrific than the last, flipped through my mind like the pages of a book, but I could not catch a singular memory. They all stopped abruptly when I hear myself screaming. My vision faded and I lay shaking. I was lying on my back on the ground, I was spread eagled, and my eyes stung with unshed able tears. The bite mark throbbing in tempo to the venom pushing itself through my veins. Sitting up, I rubbed my fingers over the crescent shaped scar on space just underneath my ear. I couldn't recall any of the flashes besides the first. I stood up and looked around, I was still in the same place, which I hadn't expected and the forest around me was silent which I had expected. Done for now with my mental break down, I turned and sprinted toward home. I should tell Jackson.

_Will I? Can I?_

Questions I didn't have answers to.

Authors Note: Okay so this was short chapter, but I think it's crucial to stressing to everyone how her flashes and visions go. This is the only way she can remember what happened to her in her human life. The only thing she can really remember is that her parents died and that her best friend was Jacob Black, because those were big things. Nothing else really. Review and tell me what you think. Questions, comments and, suggestions are all accepted.

Lotz of Luv,

ScHeMe

xxxooo


	7. Please Read Me!

HI EVERYBODY! Its ScHeMe!

I am sooooo sorry that its taken me what probably feels like years to pump out a new chapter but unfortunately computer access has become limited for me so while ive been off line I have been working out the broad strokes for THIS story Two Wrongs Make a Right(TWMR). Anyway thanking for waiting and being patient! I'll have the next chapter up very soon I promise! Also im working out the BROAD (notice I said BROAD, I mean VERY BROAD!) outline for a story about a Vampyre Prince who after a tradgic murder dissappears from home and began a mortal life that caused him to forget his rightful place among the Vampyre Society. His guardian Quinn Montague- a female Vampyre/Fravashi halfbreed- must help him remember himself as he was, and bring him home to claim his throne and marry the Vampyre female he was betrothed to at birth. The Vampyre female will become Princess and in time Queen. Somewhere in the middle he must resist falling in love with his fierce warrior Guardian whom he CANT marry because of her status AS his gaurdian. Its complicated but you'll understand it once I start writing it! This one will be posted on FictionPress as an original under the same author username.

Thanks again for being patient!

ScHeMe


End file.
